


A Nice Night In

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: could i have some eR where enjolras wears Grantaire's clothes for whatever reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Night In

Enjolras was yawning into the side of his hand where he sat on the sofa, laptop perched in his lap. He was rapidly typing something or other, and the television was on; occasionally he would glance up from one screen to the second, especially on those items relating especially to French politics. 

Grantaire sipped at his coffee in the doorway, leaning on the frame and watching Enjolras. Enjolras wasn’t wearing his own clothes. He was wearing a green jumper of Grantaire’s. Grantaire was a medium to Enjolras’ extra small, and while the the sweater didn’t dwarf him the way Combeferre’s large leather jacket did (Grantaire had discovered that becoming romantically involved with Enjolras inducted him into the group of people that Enjolras would regularly steal clothes from, along with Courfeyrac and Combeferre), it was loose at his shoulders and had to be rolled up at the arms.

He wore this with a pair of his own red boxers (Grantaire wouldn’t be caught dead in such garish underwear), his skinny legs curled under his body. 

"It’s rude to stare, you know." Enjolras said, not looking up from his laptop as his fingers continued to move rapidly over the keys in front of him, making a quiet  _click-clack_  under the rapid noise of the news presenter on the television.

"It’s rude to stare at your laptop while speaking to someone, you know." Grantaire retorted, mimicking Enjolras’ tone. Enjolras wordlessly held out his right hand, making grabbing motions at Grantaire still without looking away from the screen, and Grantaire rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh.

He handed Enjolras his coffee, and now Enjolras turned his head, offering Grantaire a sweet smile that still managed to make the brunet’s heart beat just that little bit faster in his chest, and Grantaire slipped into the seat next to Enjolras.

"Oh, Combeferre? How’s his mother?"

"Good." Enjolras said lightly, and he leaned back against Grantaire, head on the other man’s shoulder, and Grantaire put his mouth to the other man’s hair, inhaling of the strawberry scent he found there (Enjolras’ array of hair products was vast, organic and cruelty-free, but every single one smelt of strawberries). He pressed a kiss to Enjolras’ head.

Combeferre was in Marseilles visiting his mother for the next few days, and Enjolras’ typing had apparently been split between a private chat with Combeferre and a second with all of  _les amis_. Enjolras then swapped windows, revealing a speech.

"Revise?"

Grantaire groaned. He hated revising Enjolras’ speeches, but God knows they needed them, and Enjolras preferred for him to pick holes in private rather than whilst he delivered them to a crowd.

"Give it here then." Enjolras passed the laptop over, all but melting against Grantaire’s side as Grantaire begin to edit the excessively long thing with too small a font size and no paragraphing at all. "Ugh, Enjolras, what have I said about spacing?"

"I don’t need it."

"Yeah, and I  _do_.” Grantaire muttered, changing the font ( _Comic Sans, really, Enjolras, really?_ ) and upping its size before running a cursory check through the document to space the paragraphs into more easily digestible chunks. “We’re going to bed after I’ve done this.”

"No, I just want to-"

"We’re going to bed after I’ve done this." Grantaire repeated, and Enjolras let out an amused  _huff_  of noise.

"Fine." He muttered, and Grantaire grinned, looking back to the page in front of him.


End file.
